Empire State
by Emy.Elle
Summary: KAMES on a trip to New York and the Empire State Building. SLASH and some feelings. Yup! Read. Review. Enjoy. Love you!


**Author's notes: oh man! I missed writing slash so bad! Of course Kames would be my comeback LOL especially after that tumblr post floating around my dash of Kendall's fake porn sounds and his trip to NY with James - of course it had to be Kames.**

**The feelings though - that I donno where they came - it kinda hit me hard out of left field or something. I donno. Anyways - I really hope you enjoy and please please leave me a review!**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Man I love New York!" Kendall exclaimed as they got off the plane making James grunt.

"Why are you so perky with only 3 hours of sleep?" He trudged through the busy airport and into the waiting car. "Can't wait to get to that hotel. I need my beauty sleep."

"Aww, baby, don't worry, you're beautiful even when you're tired." Kendall said placing a gentle kiss on James' cheek and turning his attention to the changing New York scenery outside the car window.

James froze not really expecting the compliment. "Thank you." He whispered, covering his cheek with two fingers and smiling to himself. He allowed Kendall to watch the city pass by and closed his eyes, leaning back on the seat.

"Jamie, baby, wake up." Kendall whispered gently as the car stopped in front of the hotel. James groaned. Kendall caressed James' cheek. "We're here. You can sleep in a proper bed." He offered and James opened his eyes to a dazzling smile. "Hi." Kendall cooed.

James sighed but couldn't help a smile on his own lips. "Hi…"

"Now smile and be pretty. There's a whole bunch of fangirls outside."

"Can't we just go around the back? I'm tired and look like shit.."

"You beautiful, Jamie." Kendall assured him with a smile. "Now, man up and lets go!" Kendall opened the door and stepped out of the car. A flood of screams invaded James' ears. He grinned politely, put his sunglasses on and faced the screaming teen girls.

It took them half hour to get inside the hotel. Seemed like the whole damn world wanted pictures of them while James only wanted half hour of sleep. Why was that so much to ask for?

As soon as they were behind closed doors James sighed happily. He loved his devoted fans, but, sometimes he just needed a bit of alone time. He heard Kendall take over the bathroom but didn't care, he flopped face down in the middle of the bed and closed his eyes. Sleep didn't come though. Still James remained still and not moving.

Kendall came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and happy. What is better than being in New York, just him and James, for once. He saw James belly down in the middle of the bed and smiled. He knew how much James Diamond NEEDED his beauty sleep so he decided not to disturb the sleeping beauty. Instead he crawled onto an empty spot in the bed and curled up in a ball, watching the back of James' head with a smile. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through James' soft locks for fear of waking him.

James felt the bed dip beside him. He sighed inwardly expecting Kendall to talk to him or touch him in anyway, but the expected touch never came, so James turned his face to Kendall.

"Hold me…?" James asked quietly. Kendall smiled and gave a small nod moving onto his back, stretching his legs to James' side. James moved and placed his head on Kendall's shoulder, reveling in the feel of Kendall's fingers gently moving through his hair, barely massaging his scalp. He sighed. "My knight…"

Kendall smirked as he watched over James' sleep, watching his soft, even breathing, caressing his thick, soft locks. James' hand on his chest felt heavy and warm and Kendall wanted nothing more than kiss every one of his fingers, but controlled himself as that was not what James needed right now.

Two hours passed in the blink of an eye and Kendall's alarm began ringing. James groaned in his sleep. Kendall sighed. "Jamie, let me go snooze it…" James mumbled something Kendall didn't understand and cuddled closer to Kendall's body right as the alarm snoozed on its own. Kendall wrapped his arm around James' back tighter resting his cheek on top of James' head. James instinctively squeezed him back. Kendall smiled, his eyes closing to take in James' scent. The feel of his strong body against his own.

Five minutes later the alarm started ringing again. James shot up from bed with his hair sticking up in all directions and a dreadful look on his face.

"Where's that iPhone! I'll fucking throw it out the fucking window!" He growled making Kendall chuckle.

"Baby, we're too high up. The windows don't open." He got up himself and went for his forgotten pants on the armchair.

"Then I'll fucking flash it down the motherfucking toilet!" James growled sitting back on the bed as Kendall snoozed the alarm once more.

"Why don't you just take a nice shower instead of killing my phone?" Kendall chuckled.

"Ugh. Fine!" James stood, grabbed his shower supplies from his duffel bag and going to the shower, closing the door behind him with purpose. Kendall heard James' signature shriek. Most likely he had seen himself in the mirror. Kendall shook his head lovingly and got dressed for the day ahead.

Half hour later James was ready and looking amazing.

"You can clearly see the bags under my eyes." He sighed.

"Stop it, you diva! You look amazing. Now come on, lets go. We're late for the AOL thing."

"Yeah-yeah! I'm coming..after I make a keek." James smirked. "No reason why I should waste "amazing", right?"

Kendall gawked. "But you just said…"

James shrugged. "Amazing, remember?" He gently poked Kendall's nose and got his phone out, quickly logging in and smiling to the camera while keeking how amazing it is to be in The Big Apple.

"Now, can we go?"

"Yup!"

Time flies by when you're having fun. And writing an open letter to your fans. And having nice AOL people around. And not getting mauled by teens that adore you. At one point in time JoJo called Kendall for a scheduled appearance but Kendall was a-wall so he answered it himself. It was a nice phone call. When Kendall came back he joined in easily, without even bothering to be upset that James had answered his phone.

"You know…" Kendall said later that day while driving back to the hotel.

"Mmmm." James let out, not even bothering to look up from his Twitter account.

"We still have a photo shoot to do."

"Mhmm"

"We could do it on the Empire State…"

"Kendall.." James rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"We're here for work not sight seeing."

"But… Jamie… think about it… work AND sight seeing!" Kendall beamed at his genius idea.

"Kendall - NO!"

"They don't have a locatioooon…" Kendall sing-songed.

"No."

"Pwwease!" Kendall put on his best puppy eyes. The puppy eyes that would put Carlos to shame James thought to himself, as he felt his resolve fading away. "Pweatty pwease!" Kendall batted his eyelashes.

"I said no." James shied his gaze away, trying to remain firm.

"I'll… blow you if you say yes!" Kendall pointed his finger in the air.

James twitched in his pants thinking of Kendall's expert mouth on him. It had been too long since he had last felt that. He groaned. "Kendall…" He warned.

Kendall smirked sensing his win was close. "I'll blow you so good, Jamie…" He leaned in closer to whisper hot words in James' ear. "Run my tongue over your length, over your slit, gently bite down before taking you in my mouth and letting fuck my throat till I chock on your thick cock." Kendall moaned low and quiet in James' ear seeing the bulge in James' pants grow with his every word. "You want to, don't you, Jamie… You want to fuck my mouth hard, make me gag till I cry, don't you?"

James groaned. "I'm so fucking you into oblivion in the first fucking bathroom I can find!" James jumped Kendall, pinning him down on the car seat. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week!" Kendall whimpered as James kissed him senseless, not even one ounce of genteelness. Kendall gave up control lacing his fingers with James' as he welcomed the heaviness of James' toned body on his own slender one. He felt James' erection dig into his thigh as James' tongue battled his own and moaned into their kiss. James groaned and pushed down harder. "You fucking tease." He hissed. "We going to the Empire State and I'm taking you to the first fucking bathroom soon as we're there."

"You said that already." Kendall giggled grinding back against James.

"Did I?" James' eyes changed into a darker, more dangerous look as his palm moved in between their bodies and squeezed Kendall just right. Kendall gasped and James clamped a hand over his mouth to keep him from being too loud and warning the driver. Kendall moved up into his touch as James slipped his hand inside of his pants and underwear to quickly and roughly stroke him.

"Fuck…" Kendall whispered the second he unexpectedly came all over James' hand. "You didn't…"

"Oh, yes I did." James straightened his back, taking his hand out of Kendall's clothing licking a bit of cum off of his long fingers before wiping them on a paper tissue.

Kendall gawked. "I hate you." He said, still spread out over the seat of the car, trying to fix himself up as much as possible.

"I know." James giggled, his eyes sparkling with mischief "You asked for it though."

Kendall groaned as he stood up to tell the driver to take them to the Empire State and James called the photographer to pitch the idea. The photographer agreed easily saying he needed a bit of time to get everything for the shoot, so James settled on meeting at the location.

"We still have a few minutes before they get here…" Kendall said when they finally got to the tourist attraction. James simply smirked and dragged Kendall to the first restroom he found locking the door behind him and shoving Kendall against the wall only to kiss him with everything inside of him.

Kendall jumped up on James' waist, holding onto him like a spider monkey possessing James' mouth with hunger. James groaned as he squeezed Kendall's ass.

"On your knees." James ordered. Kendall smirked and pecked James' lips once more before sliding himself down James' body until meeting the floor and knealing in front of him.

"Eager much?" Kendall teased gently tugging at James' zipper.

"Shut it and hurry up, we don't have a lot of time." James growled.

Kendall undid James pants completely and dragged them down to James' thighs followed by his tight black boxer briefs. James sighed and leaned back against the wall for support the second Kendall's hand touched his overheated and sensitive skin, a small whimper leaving his pink lips.

Kendall slowly pumped him once. Twice. Three times. James closed his eyes, his head lolling back. It had been too long since he'd last had Kendall that way. He hadn't even realized just how much he'd missed Kendall.

Kendall hummed in appreciation seeing James stand at full length for him. He licked James from base to tip and James actually fucking mewled above him making him look up through long eyelashes. James met Kendall gaze and bit his own lip threading his hand in his honey like hair. Kendall smirked. He licked at James' slit slowly. Teasingly. James' eyes fluttered shut at the amazing sensation. He gasped for air when Kendall's teeth scraped his head and shoved himself into Kendall willing mouth until he couldn't push any further.

"Fuck, Kendall…" James whispered, his voice ragged and husky as he moved faster and faster, hitting the back of Kendall's throat, making his blonde gag and swallow hard around his girth. Kendall hummed sending delicious shivers up James spine. In no time at all James was shooting his load down Kendall's throat, groaning. Kendall didn't object. He swallowed everything up, like a pro. He gently let James out of his mouth, placing a small, loving kiss on his tip before tucking him safely back in those yummy black skinny jeans of his.

"Good?" Kendall asked as he stood up. James smirked.

"Yeah…" He caressed Kendall's cheek, his heart fluttering when Kendall leaned into his touch. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm tough. I can take it." Kendall smiled, closing his eyes under the warmth of James' skin. "Let's get out of here. We need to do that photo shoot…"

James nodded slightly. Kendall moved to open the door but James grabbed his wrist. Kendall turned back with surprise.

"When we get back to the hotel…" James stepped in Kendall' personal space, pressing their chests together. "I'm so making love to you…" James caressed his cheek gently. "The way we used to… Before the fangirls and the craziness."

James kissed Kendall gently and Kendall's heart skipped a painful beat. Tears pricked at his eyes. He fought them back.

"I miss you." James whispered against his lips.

"I miss you." Kendall whispered back almost at the very same second.

They kissed once more before going out into the world where pictures of them were taken. For the first time in a long while the smiles on their faces were genuine and the touches meant more than casual hugs. The shoot itself was fun and they got to see the city and marvel at its beauty, but time dragged on and on and on.

Late, at night, when every interview was given, every picture was taken and every autograph was signed both men found their way into the hotel room, heart beating at a million miles per minute as their lips found one another blindly, hungrily.

"James…" Kendall whimpered when his back hit the soft mattress of the hotel bed.

"Yeah, baby…?"

"Forget making love, I need you too bad." Kendall pushed up against James earning a low growl filled with need and desire.

"I'll hurt you…" James whispered locking eyes with his lover.

"I don't care. I won't break." Kendall smiled caressing James' face, grinding up into him once more. "Please." Kendall closed his eyes as he kissed the corned of James' mouth. "I want to feel you every time I sit down…" He kissed the other corner of James' plump mouth. "Every single time I move…" Kendall purred, his head resting on the bed once again.

James bit his lip, worry clear in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Kendall… I lo…" Kendall kissed James deeply before he could end the sentence, before he would say something that could change everything in their world.

"I know." Kendall whispered. "Just… please…" A tear escaped his eyes. "I need this. Please."

James kissed his tear away and nodded slowly.

"Shower, then." He said before getting up and stripping his shirt off. Kendall smiled from his heart.

Clothing flew away in the time span of a heart beat, both men now enjoying the long forgotten sight of each other's naked body.

Fear gripped at James' heart. He never wanted Kendall to be in pain. But he knew it was unavoidable. Especially since Kendall was so adamant about it. He watched Kendall's naked body conveying every inch of him to prized memory before reaching out.

Kendall took James' proffered hand feeling shy and self conscious under his loving gaze. He wasn't toned and perfectly sculpted as James, he wasn't tanned and glowing like James, he wasn't a beautiful God damn Greek statue of a man like James, he was just skinny, bony, white-as-moonlight Kendall. And, yet, James was aroused because of him. A second time that day. Kendall's body yearned for him. His dick twitched. His whole throbbed. So Kendall shoved his insecurities aside and stepped into James' embrace.

"Shower?" He asked hopefully.

James gave him a small smile, his eyes filled with lust, need and worry. So Kendall took charge, he dragged James into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, making their cocoon smaller. He turned the water on and set it to the right temperature before stepping under the hot spray sighing in pleasure. He watched James through half lidded eyes.

James couldn't move. He was transfixed by the sight of Kendall's wet body. The way the hot water cascaded over the white planes of his abdomen, over the plump curve of his ass, the way the light seemed to make his wet skin glow more than usual. James felt his heart stop beating and his breath hitch in his chest painfully. Tears pricked at his eyes yet his cock took much interest.

"Join me?" Kendall purred eventually.

And James did. He took a careful step into the shower cabin, closing the door behind himself, gently pushing Kendall from under the shower to get himself wet as well. He closed his eyes under the hot water. The temperature was absolutely perfect. James' heart constricted as he realized that Kendall had remembered that small detail of their short lived couple life before LA had happened to them. More tears came but James let them flow as the shower would hide them perfectly.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James' waist. James looked down for a second before kissing Kendall senseless and pulling him in closer. As their erections brushed against one another they moaned as one. Kendall fisted his fingers in James' soft locks and allowed James to take control pumping both their erections together.

"James…"

"Turn around for me, baby." James ordered softly against Kendall's lips. Kendall obeyed, bracing himself against the shower wall, feeling the hot water cascade down his spine in between his spread ass cheeks.

James watched with a bit of envy as water streamed down to the place he wanted most. He parted Kendall's cheeks a bit more and licked his lips, pressing his erection to the throbbing hole. Kendall pushed back against him hissing a little when James' head began to prod him open a little. James pulled back and Kendall groaned but turned the sound into a little moan as James pushed in a single digit.

Memories began flooding James' head. Sweet memories he'd pushed away. Kendall's mewls. Kendall's moans. Kendall's heat. His warmth. Everything came rushing back as soon as his finger was buried deep inside Kendall, having that velvety heat back.

Kendall sighed. Tears fell on their own feeling James prepare him again. He'd thought the feeling forever lost. He pushed back on James' finger wanting more. James gave him what he wanted. A second finger was in and brushing against his prostate.

Kendall mewled in a way he hadn't in ages and James knew he'd found it. He pushed his fingers inside Kendall hitting that bundle of nerves again and Kendall began moving on his own again.

"James, please, fucking forget it and take me. Please…" Kendall let out, his voice broken by need and tears.

James quietly took his fingers out and slammed into Kendall to the balls. He stilled when Kendall's scream ripped through the air. He hugged Kendall closely to his chest. "I'm sorry baby." He kissed the back of Kendall's neck, grateful for the water dripping down their backs, grateful it would hide his tears.

Kendall leaned back against James' chest, crazy for his heat. He'd cried out not really from the pain in his ass, though he was aching, but from the pain in his heart knowing he'd have to let James go anew. His head hung in between his shoulder blades, hiding his tears from James. When his body finally adjusted he began moving on James' length.

James took a hint and began to move slowly at first, but faster and faster as Kendall quietly demanded more of him. Pure pleasure took over the pain of memories and of dreams that were not meant to be. "Fuck…" slipped from his lips.

Kendall felt more than complete. Felt more than happy. The noises leaving his lips filled the small shower cabin. He sounded like a real porn star. Mewling and groaning and moaning like the best of them, but he didn't care, he now had James back inside of him and he would take every second he got. When James' teeth sunk into his back, right in the spot that made him come, Kendall moaned loudly again, his heart beating even harder than before as James had remembered his secret.

The beautiful moment didn't last long, Kendall coming undone much faster than he ever wanted to. Especially considering the fact that he never wanted this to end, his orgasm was unwanted and broke him in half. James soon followed, filling him to the brim.

"Fuck, Kendall…" James pulled him closer by his waist. So close that not even one cell of air was in between them. "I love you." James let out before Kendall could stop him again. "I don't fucking care you don't want to hear it, I fucking love you so much it hurts. Always have. Never stopped. Always will. And not having you fucking kills me on the inside."

Kendall felt James' tears on his shoulder and it shook him to the core, his heart soaring with happiness.

"Let go." He whispered.

"Never. Never again, you bastard. I'll never let go again." James stated with so much determination is blew Kendall away.

"James. Let go." Kendall moved James' hands from his body and gently turned, hissing in pain as James slipped out of him. James opened his mouth to say something but Kendall stopped him, placing a finger on his lips. "I love you, too, you big idiot!" Kendall smiled.

James looked down at him with surprise in his eyes before positively beaming like the sun.

"We'll make it work, somehow, without destroying everything we've worked so hard to create and giving up on your dream."

"I don't give a shit about fame if I have you."

"You have me." Kendall smiled when James kissed the inside on his palm. "You have me. Now take me to bed and love me through the night then hold me while we sleep before we have to get back to real life."

"Promise you won't leave me again."

"I love you. Always have. Never stopped. Always will." Kendall returned James' loving words.

James kissed Kendall's lips before bending down and pinking him up off his feet, carrying him to bed.

* * *

Two days later, in James' apartment, Kendall was surfing tumblr from his secret fangirl account, with Fox cuddled on his lap. He came across a picture from the New York trip that healed his heart. He saved it to his computer with a giant smile and blew it up to better see James' happiness etched on his face and in his smile. But a small detail caught his eyes. He gawked at the computer as James walked in the room with their coffees.

"Mother fucker!" He growled at his secret and delicious boyfriend.

"What did I do this time?" James asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

Kendall turned the laptop and pointed at his crotch in the picture. James blinked twice before seeing it properly and bursting out in genuine laughter.

"You fucking made me stain my fucking pants for the whole mother fucking fandome to see!" Kendall pouted as James laughed harder, eventually making Kendall laugh himself at the very revealing picture.


End file.
